the final journey
by vanished flame
Summary: naruto falls into a ravine at a young age and finds some interesting things. not yaoi. sporadic updates
1. Chapter 1

So I hear that you wish to learn of my past, let me tell you, it's not pretty. I had to deal with all sorts of things in all kinds of manners. None were a walk in the park, on second thought I take that back, there was one time I did actually get to walk in the park. I think it was a Thursday, but I digress, you came to hear of my journey. The journey that saved the world and cast those around me to be greater and myself to be a hero. You may laugh at first; I was a crazy kid and had a rough start before I finally worked all the kinks out. Oddly enough that was when I really met her, she seemed to make my life straighten out and work better just by being near me.

I loved that about her, she always seemed to be able to calm me down and keep me occupied with her mere presence. I never knew it at the time but she was the perfect woman to be my wife. Heh, looking back at it now, I find the whole thing funny, borderline hilarious. That woman was always keeping a cool head and it irritated me for a while, then I saw her emotional side, I found that to be very cute as she would blush and giggle like any other girl.

Sorry for getting off track, let's begin this little tale shall we? The tale of the final journey.

A young boy of ten was running around the village after a prank he had pulled. It was quite the feat if you think of it. He had just painted the Hyuuga house pink and changed their clothes with that of might Gai, all while the guards were walked by him. When they people of the house woke, he heard a loud scream of agony and rage before he cracked up laughing and bolted away at speeds that most would not expect from a ten year old.

As he ran, the boy tripped over a root before he fell into a large ravine that was located near the village. As he fell, the boy saw massive spikes jutting out of the walls of the ravine giving the impression of 'if you touch you may lose a hand,' causing him to simply fall.

After what seemed like hours, the boy saw a dim light coming from below him, the light wasn't like any that would be normally thought to be seen, this like was light green and seemed to flow around him as he continued to fall. The light seemed to seep into him while he felt as if something was being stored inside him giving him a complete feel. After the boy had fallen beyond the light, he dropped at a faster rate before he slammed into a flat metal surface.

Groaning out, he started to lift himself up slightly surprised as he wasn't as hurt as he thought he would be from the fall. Looking around, he saw there were several swords lining a circle around him and a single sword stuck in the metal next to him that he had used to lift himself up. Attached to the sword was a holster like object that seemed to be able to hold four blades out of the six that were in the ground. He noticed that there were four swords that had two looking exactly like two others, figuring that the two that looked alike were a set as well as the other ones; he thought they may be able to fit inside the same portion of the holster.

Standing up fully, he looked out further to see a massive city made of metal surrounding him. There were large buildings that seemed like they had a portion crushed by the caverns roof as it had grown over it. There were large paved roadways as well that seemed to go on for a ways. Looking down below him, Naruto saw a single black, thing, against the brown and grey of the ground and concrete.

Looking closer at it he saw a speck of white lying on the black. Looking for a way down, the boy felt the urge to jump from section to section even thought they were meters apart and the gaps looked like they would hurt if he missed.

Taking the urge to note, he jumped from where he was to a lower platform and was surprised to see that he actually made it the entire way with ease. Completing this several times over, he made it to the black thing and lifted the white paper that was situated on top of it. As he read it he got a slightly confused look on his face. It read,

_The one who finds this,_

_I, cloud, have left my bike, Fenrir, and my sword/s to you. I hope that you will use them well._

_You are my living legacy._

Seeing that the letter was on top of the thing, he assumed that it was in fact the bike, whatever that was, that was left to him. Looking back up to where he landed, he jumped back up and landed near one of the blades and started to look at it.

As he looked at the six blades, he saw that one was hollow with a spit grip that looked like it could be connected with another. Two of the blades looked like they had serrated backs, with notches taken out and hooks in its place. The other set of two had what seemed like folding handles that folded up against the back of the blade. The last one, the one he landed near at first, looked like it had a massive guard for a skinny blade and a large handle.

Gripping the handle, he lifted it with a grunt as it slid out of its metallic hold. As he looked at it, he saw a section of the guard that seemed like it moved. Pushing it he was surprised to see the blade widen suddenly showing a complex inner core that locked into place. Grinning to himself, he placed the holster on his back and crossing the straps together.

A month had passed before the rest of the village had even seen him again. The boy was so busy getting his strength up to hold the weapons with ease as he seemed to know how to properly use them instinctually. He learned how to use the bike to its fullest potential and learned of the tray it held in the sides after he started to test the things on it out.

During the month he had explored the area around him and saw a tunnel that leads out into a forest that happened to be near his own apartment causing a grin to spread on his face. Doing a bit of renovation to it, he had directed a portion of the tunnel to lead into the basement of the building that the Hokage had given him after the previous landlord tried to overcharge him and give him a rundown building.

After the month of training, the boy had started his pranks once more causing several of the people to complain about it while others were relieved to see him back and up to his old tricks. He never wore the blades or the holster as he wasn't tall enough to have them on his back easily yet. He instead left them all with the bike that was situated in the large cavern that was under his house.

Four years had passed and now the teen was attached to a rope as he painted the Hokage monument in a bright orange jumpsuit. As he finished he pulled himself up to the top of the monument before he started to laugh as his teacher arrived behind him.

Before the teacher could even speak however they two started to hear laughter coming from the village. Looking over the side, the two saw the elderly kage standing on the tower with a large smile on his face as he laughed at what he saw.

The first kage was painted to look as if he was starting out at the trees with a look of longing in his eyes as tears flowed from them. His brother the second had water coming from his mouth as he looked at the onsen with hearts in his eyes causing many to laugh that actually knew him. The third had a light blush on his face as well as some fur with a pipe coming from his mouth that made the man shake his head in amusement. The last of the four had what looked like lightning coming from his eyes and had a grin painted on his face.

Shaking his head the teacher turned to look at the teen to see that he was leaning over the edge with a grin on his face as he looked at him. He pushed off the cliff with a simple jump causing the elder man to run to the edge to see him land in a crouch with an arm extended behind him, the ground around him cracked from the impact. The teacher looked on in surprise as the teen simply stood up and pulled a single balloon out of his pocket before he threw it at the monument.

As it touched the monument, the balloon broke and a large burst of water coated the faces before it fell away to show there was nothing on them anymore receiving a shocked look from the teacher. The teen gave a slight wave as he walked off to the academy with a grin on his face.

(Skipping the exam and the scroll incident)

As he walked into the room, Naruto was on the receiving end of varying looks from his classmates. Some had looks of awe and others of surprise from his sudden change in attire. He now sported a zip up turtleneck shirt that was zipped to the bottom of his neck with two large shoulder guards on either shoulder, the right with a fox head buckle and the left with a wolf. The pauldrons held a leather strap across his chest that held a single sword on his back even though it looked like it could hold more. He had a pair of baggy black pants that covered the top portion of his black heavy duty combat boots from view.

As he walked in and sat down, Sakura looked at him and screeched out to him, "baka, drop the illusion. Dressing like Sasuke kun won't get me to go out with you." Causing several students to cover their ears from the shear pitch of the screech.

"Haruno, if you never realized it before I am older than you, and if you think this is an illusion then try to dispel it." Naruto spoke causing her to go wide eyed as the others all looked in shock at what he said. Before anything else could be spoken thought, Iruka had walked in and took note of the silence before he spotted Naruto and shook his head.

"Naruto, is that an illusion?" he asked simply getting a shake of the teens head. "Alright, well class, you are here for your teams." The man started to say.

"Iruka sensei, why is the baka here? He didn't pass the exam." Sakura screeched out making the man look at her with a flat expression.

"He had a harder test than the others and failed that one, and then he had a field test and was granted a promotion." Iruka said to her causing her mouth to fall open. "Now as I was saying, the teams are." He started as Naruto tuned him out until he heard his name.

"Naruto Uzumaki, Sakura Haruno," at hearing this Naruto slammed his head into the desk that he sat at causing cracks to form in it. "And Sasuke Uchiha." He finished as Naruto slammed his head into it once more causing the desk to split in the middle as it drowned out the happy screech from Sakura while making several people look at Naruto with wide eyes.

After the other teams were called on and the sensei of each team had arrived, Naruto sat with an irritated expression on his face as he listened to Sakura asking her crush on dates for three hours straight. Getting tired of waiting Naruto stood and set a trap up for the sensei for when he opened the door to the room.

Several minutes after Naruto was done with the trap, the door slowly opened to reveal a sliver haired person with his headband over one eye. The other eye widened as he saw a barrage of pie coming at him. Quickly shielding his book from harm the man was splattered with the onslaught of pie that would have harmed his precious. Looking up after several seconds the man saw that the pie had stopped getting a sigh of relief from him before a large rubber mallet fell from the ceiling and started to play whack a mole with his hair as it seemed to move erratically to avoid getting hit.

Seeing this, the three students stared in wonder as it moved on its own while the man stood completely still. After several minutes of this the mallet seemed to grow tired as several large beads of sweat dipped down from it before it collapsed to the floor as it made breathing motions. The hair on the other hand seemed to give of the impression of a smirk from the aura it released.

"Alright, my first impression of you three is, I hate you." The man said as if he had never seen the mallet that had fallen in front of him.

As the three sweat dropped from the nonchalant way he said that they heard him say to be on the roof in five minutes. Sakura and Sasuke rushed out the door as Naruto shook his head and walked to the window. Jumping out he jumped from the extended parts of the building that held the beams for the walls. Easily making it to the roof in under a minute, Naruto sat in front of the man while they waited for the other two.

As they arrived threw the door they looked in shock as they saw Naruto sitting there. "Alright, since we're all here. Let's start, I'm Kakashi Hatake, there are things I like and dislike, I have several hobbies and my dreams…. Your too young to hear them." He said before he pointed at Sakura then Sasuke. (Knowing their intro skipping it.)

"Naruto Uzumaki. Likes, my swords and Fenrir. I dislike bigots and arrogant people. Hobby, training, dreams for the future, to be the best there is." Naruto said to them.

"Meet me at the training ground 7 tomorrow at 8. Oh and a word of warning, don't eat breakfast lest you throw it up." The man said to them causing the other two to look in shock while Naruto simply raised an eyebrow at it.

The next day Naruto sat against a stump that was stuck in the ground as he waited for the others while he ate an apple. The other two didn't even notice him as they walked up and stood near a stream that had a small bridge on it.

After the two hours of waiting that Naruto gave him, he stood and pulled out his sword and started to swing it around himself causing a faint whistling to permeate the air around him. After an hour of doing this Kakashi had chosen to arrive to see that the two were looking irritated as Naruto swung his sword with one hand and ate a pear with the other making him sweat drop at the scene.

Explaining the test, Kakashi pulled a timer and two bells from his pocket. Setting the timer on one of the stumps he placed the bells against his pants and said go causing the other two to rush off so that they could hide. Naruto on the other hand stood there looking at him with a bored expression on his face.

"Your odd." Kakashi said as he looked at Naruto.

"Coming from you, that actually kind of hurts." Naruto said as he placed a hand over his heart with a mock look of aghast on his face.

"Well, let's start then, ninja art one, taijutsu." He said as he reached into his pouch to pull a book out.

"You know, if you want to fight put the book down." Naruto said to him with a blank look.

"Oh don't worry; you won't be able to touch me as it is." Kakashi said to him getting a raised eyebrow from the teen.

"Right, I'll keep that in mind." Naruto said before he vanished with a burst of speed. As he reappeared he had a hand on Kakashi's shoulder." Hmm, I think I touched you. How about you?" Naruto said before he asked him.

"Your better than you look." Kakashi said to him as he jumped away.

Naruto smirked before he pulled the first blade out of his holster and swung it forward causing a blue stream of crescent energy to fly at the midair ninja. As he widened his eye seeing the energy wave coming at him, Kakashi quickly sent a wave of earth to it causing a large explosion to fly up into the air. As the dust settled the Jounin looked around for him to hear a sound behind him. Looking he saw that Naruto was there with a glint in his blue eyes as he brought the broad side of the blade about knocking him off the ground with the speed he brought it at.

The force of the blow sent Kakashi flying to a tree that he landed on sideways, standing up he looked to Naruto who stood there with a light smile on his face before he pointed below him causing the Jounin to look down making his eye widen at what he saw.

Below him was a set of wire and kunai that were pointed directly at him as he stood there, looking back at Naruto he saw that the blond now had his sword pointed to seemingly nothing directly in front of him. He would have paid it no mind but he saw a small glint of light off the ground making him realize that Naruto had rested the blade on a wire. Before he could do anything else Naruto let the sword drop the rest of the way cutting the wire and causing the kunai to fly up with a branch the were held by.

To not get stabbed by the kunai, Kakashi jumped away from the tree. Landing on the ground he saw that Naruto still had not moved from where he stood. "I'll come back to you." He said before the Jounin vanished.

Shrugging Naruto placed the sword back into his holster as he waited for him. Several seconds later he heard a loud scream erupt from the forest while he shook his head. After that he soon saw a large ball of fire shoot out of the trees further down before it was hit with a ball of water that rose from the water.

After a couple of minutes Naruto was greeted by the sight of Kakashi once more with a frown on his face.

"So, what got them?" Naruto asked calmly.

"Illusion and simple jutsu. Was she always that bad?" he asked him as he got ready for a fight.

"Oh, yeah." Naruto told him in reply as he pulled two of the sword out.

Waiting for several seconds Naruto pushed off the ground with a light jump sending him forward at the Jounin who waited for him. As he reached the man, Naruto started to slash with expert ease while he was still in the air. Never touching the ground as he moved, Naruto redirected himself into the air higher as he forced Kakashi higher up with the blades. As he looked around himself, Kakashi was surprised to see that Naruto was in fact throwing him into the sky with each strike he placed. As he looked down, he could see the head of the Uchiha looking at him and Naruto with a jealous look on his face as he saw that Naruto was doing better than he did.

**Change**

After the test was over, the Jounin had made his way to the Hokage office to inform him of the team's results. As he entered the others looked at him in interest as they saw the cuts on his clothes and the weary look that his eye shown.

"So we are all finally here, what are the verdicts?" the kage asked.

Team one through six were fails.

Looking at Kakashi, they expected his answer to be failing, but they were all shocked when he simply said "pass."

"Team 8, pass." The female Jounin said.

"Team 10, pass." The chain smoker said as well.

"Now then how did your team pass Kakashi?" the kage asked him knowing full well what most likely happened.

"Well, there was one of them that was way too skilled." Kakashi started before a random Jounin interrupted him.

"So Sasuke sama did well." He said getting a light glare from the kage and Kakashi.

"No, in fact he only did slightly better than Sakura, she fainted after a simply illusion. Naruto was the one that did this to me, he fought me midair as he threw me into the air with several of the swings with his swords that he used." Kakashi said getting surprised looks from the people in the room aside from the kage.

"I told you not to take him lightly." The kage said as he shook his head at the Jounin.

**ZZ**

Over the next day, Naruto was called to the council chambers with the Hokage to answer to the council.

"do you know why you are here boy?" one of the elders asked Naruto as he walked into the room and sat before he even bothered to answer them or cared to notice they're presence.

"my guess would be you are trying to usurp the Hokage while not letting it known to anyone but yourselves, then there is the fact that the Uchiha boy is here and most likely jealous that he can't have me because I am straight and would rather like a girl with nice curves and beautiful eyes, luscious lips that I could kiss all day, either that or he wants to have Seventh heaven for himself which will never happen since I own that bar myself." Naruto spoke with a slight smirk on his face as the kage walked in behind him and nearly started to laugh at the shocked faces of the council.

"No Naruto kun, I think they would have a rather hard time with taking the village away from me since I have you on my side and you can do that weird thing like you did against Kakashi with ease." Sarutobi told him getting a nod.

"Yeah, your right, then it must be the fact that I am way too hot for them, and they all want me for themselves, even the men, though I find that rather horrid, the dog lady over there I wouldn't mind though, she looks like she knows how to have a good time. Or maybe her daughter, I bet they both would know what a good time is. They are far more feral looking than most of their clan so it should go without saying. The Hyuuga girl, no way." Naruto spoke seeing no other females on the council, or at least the ninja council.

"You do know that is a guy right? The Hyuuga I mean."

"Really, maybe they should learn to cut their hair, seriously I mistook him for a woman. Does that mean that Neji chan is a guy as well? If so that would explain why she never took the advances from Tenten, or any of the others in that class last year." Naruto spoke still thinking basically out loud, even though he was well aware that he was talking.

The woman with the dog next to her couldn't hold back any longer as she started to laugh madly at what he was saying to them without even caring that most could most likely kill him without so much as a thought.

"I like you kid, your good." She spoke out as she laughed the dog next to her laughing as well.

"Oh, that's not all I am good at; after all I tossed Kakashi around yesterday, though I bet it was mostly due to the fact that he wasn't expecting a gennin to slam a large sword into his chest with enough force to topple a tree with ease." Naruto said with a grin on his face as he remembered the day he actually did topple a tree with a single swing.

"We have called you here today…"

"to tell me how much you love me, I'm flattered truly, but I must sadly reject you all, I don't like men that much sorry, hope you find someone to love and care for you to replace me." Naruto cut in causing several to growl at him while the kage and Tsume, the dog woman, to hold back laughing at their faces, even Sheba and Hiashi smirked at how the kid was humiliating the civilian council without really trying to.

"We called you here to talk about…"

"Please, don't make this harder than it already is, I just can't do long goodbyes or terrible breakups, they just aren't my thing."

"Stop interrupting you dam demon." One of the civilian yelled out.

"Um… you do know that if I am a demon, then you are basically calling every ninja in this room and the Hokage himself a demon correct? Besides, if I am a demon, why were you going to confess your love for me?"

"We demand that you hand over the rightful property of the Uchiha clan you demon."

"My virginity is not the Uchiha's property. Nor will I let him use me to give birth to more of his weird kind, the one that I would have let though was Mikoto chan, she was rather cool. " Naruto spoke to them still thinking that they were going after him personally.

"We are talking about that thing on your back."

"My ass is my own as well. Sicko's."

"I think they mean the sword Naruto."

"Oh, what sword? Do you mean this one, or this one, maybe this one, how about this one?" Naruto asked him as he started to pull random swords out from behind him, the single sword on his back never moving or leaving its place.

"That Is a good question my boy. Though I think they mean the one that you used against Kakashi yesterday."

"Oh, this one. Well, it's useless to you or any of the others, its actually pretty heavy. Plus it is not really much of a sword without five others, since this is the base." Naruto told him as he pulled it out from behind him.

"Give it to me dobe." The Uchiha spoke with is hand out expecting it to be done.

"No, I am not gay thank you for asking though."

"The sword you reject."

"No matter what you call it I am not gay."

"The weapon in your hand you stupid loser."

"Oh, you mean this, why didn't you say so? You can't hold it you know, it is way too heavy for you." Naruto said as he leaned on it casually as the tip started to slide into the ground causing him to lean back as Sasuke took a swing at him. "Good timing, you would have hit the air if it weren't in the way." Naruto spoke casually as he was nearly parallel to the floor while still leaning on the guard of the blade.

"I will have that sword you retard." He spoke out.

"If you think you can lift it, try." Naruto spoke as he got up and off the sword, leaving it where it sat in the floor.

Trying with all his might, Sasuke couldn't even make it move an inch rather than Naruto, who simply kicked the edge causing it to spring up and into his hand. "It's happened before, learned an easy way to get it out for me after the tenth time, now I don't have to bend over." He said to their shocked looks as he placed the sword back in the holster. "Be happy that you don't have to deal with the original wielder of the sword, he would kill you for trying to steal what is rightfully owns." Naruto casually intoned as he walked out of the chambers.

"You demon, we didn't let you go yet." One of the council spoke before they found the blade sitting next to their heads.

"I don't like being called demon, just as you don't like being called a piece of shit and straight." Naruto said to the male councilor who was sucking up to the last Uchiha. "Good day." He spoke as he took the blade back and left the chambers.


	2. Chapter 2

As the team done missions and trained, Naruto was seemingly ignored by the Jounin making Sasuke smirk as he got the most attention from the man. Sasuke became annoyed however with the missions that they were given, especially the Tora mission.

The cat had seemed to take a liking to Naruto as when the other two were scratched up beyond belief the cat simply walked up to Naruto and calmly sat in his grasp making the other two growl at it. Kakashi on the other hand had a surprised look on his face whenever he saw it since the cat had never taken a liking to anyone before.

Walking around the village one day, Naruto lost track of what he was doing as he looked around himself before he ran into someone. Hearing a light moan from in front of him, Naruto looked to see a voluptuous beauty sitting in front of him as she rubbed her but from the impact.

Looking at her, Naruto saw that she had short brown hair that framed her face perfectly, a light scar on her face that slanted across the bridge of her nose going up in a diagonal fashion. She wore a loose white v neck t shirt with a black line at the bottom of the v and a set of black wing outlines printed on the cloth, the shirt shown some of her bust as well. The shirt had come to a stop just below her sizable bust showing her midriff. She had a skirt on her hips that had a longer back that reached down to her ankles, and had three interconnecting belts that were held by a large lion head buckle that sat at the front of her skirt. Her high heeled boots reached to her knees and she had a pair of near elbow length gloves on her hands under her bomber jacket that had fur on the top as well as the skirt.

As she looked up from where she was, he could see her light blue eyes and slightly red lips looking at him with curiosity.

"Sorry about that miss, are you okay?" Naruto asked as he held out a hand to help her up.

"Yeah, thanks by the way." She said as she took his hand as he pulled her up. Looking to her left Naruto saw a large case with a griever symbol on it similar to the necklace she wore around her neck and the ring she wore on her gloved finger.

"What's your name by the way? Mine's Naruto." He told her with a smile on his face causing the woman smile softly as she shook her head. As she answered Naruto reached down and gripped the case before he pulled it up and handed it to her.

"I'm Seiko Leonheart, and thanks. I don't like people to handle the Lionhart for long, but thanks." She told him getting a confused look from the blond.

"Lionhart?" he asked curiously.

"My weapon, I call it the Lionhart." She told him as she opened the case to show him. The weapons appearance featured a stenciled image of Griever on both sides of the blade, as well as having a chained pendant of lion's head attached to the handle's base, though it looked like it had a larger mane and seemed to transfer into what would resemble wings as he looked closer. The closer he looked at the pendant and the insignia on it, the more he noted the resemblance to the creature that was a mix of a lion and eagle, called a griever that he read of when he found the book in the forgotten underground city below, only he knew of it. (Think the revolver gun blade from final fantasy 8.)

"Interesting weapon you have Miss Leonheart. It looks like it would have taken a while to master. Though one would question as they why you have that on the blade." Naruto said as he looked up from it to her face to see a light smile on her lips in an appreciative expression.

"Thank you, you're the first to not ask many questions about it. I got this from my school; they trained mercs in the most basic of terms. We were called Seed and were trained in a place called a garden. Sorry, it's just you seem like you wouldn't mind learning a bit more. It did take time to fully master though. The reason would mostly be that I feel a certain… kinship you could say, to it and it defines me with what I have been through and done." She told him before she noticed the large blade on his back. "May I know what yours is called?" she asked him.

Pulling the large weapon out from the holster he handed it to her so that she could get a good look at it. "This was a gift I guess you could say; the name of them is the fusion swords. I found them when I fell into a ravine four years ago. " Naruto told her with a smile.

"Swords? I only see the one here." she asked before she said.

"It is actually six different blades in one; the main blade is that in your hand. I usually carry the main blade around with me. I haven't actually needed to use the full version yet, then again I haven't actually tried to kill anyone." Naruto said as he took the blade back from her held out hand. "So mind telling me what brings you to this humble village my dear?" Naruto asked her causing her to roll her eyes at him.

"I was looking for a place to stay for a while when I ran into you. So happens that I have no clue why I am here other then maybe the reason being that I let my comrades escape but at the cost of me in their memories." She told him as she looked down in sadness before she regained her composure.

"That sucks. I wouldn't want to be forgotten, but if it would mean that my friends would be safe, I would endure it. How you holding up miss Leonheart?" Naruto commented before he asked her.

"Honestly I don't know. It all feels unreal to me at the moment. By the way just call me Seiko would you." She told him.

"Well then Miss Seiko, if you like I can let you stay at my place until you find a better one if you want. And I might be able to help you out with your problem by becoming your new friend." Naruto said to her getting a small smile from the beauty.

"I would like that. Lead the way, Naruto." She spoke as she looked at him and carried her case on her back with her right hand holding the strap that came from the back.

As he led her to his house, he and Seiko talked about the things that she had encountered in her journey across her original world. She asked things about him and how the village was and thing that she would need to know getting answers from the good looking blond, in her opinion at least. Seeing the building, Seiko looked like she was surprised that he lived there as it was a two story building that looked like the bottom was of a bar.

"Heh, yeah I rebuilt the place after I got the rights to it. Made it into a bar restaurant that I run. When I am not here I used to close it but then I learned of the shadow clones so I left some here to do the work for me. Steady income and it gives me a place to stay. There are two rooms upstairs and the basement, if you go down there be careful though. I don't like my bike getting damaged too badly. I use her to get supplies from other cities faster than others would." He told her getting a raised eyebrow from her as she heard this.

"Fenrir? Like the wolf?" she asked him as they walked inside the building.

Nodding to her, he led her to the room opposite of his on the second floor where she placed the case down before she followed him down into the basement. As they entered the basement she saw the bike and was surprised to see it sitting there before Naruto sat on it and opened its auxiliary units and she looked on wide eyed as the sides opened and five more swords could be seen being held inside it.

"This is where I hold my other swords. So if you do come down here to train or whatever please does be careful of her. She's precious, a gift that I found with the swords." Naruto said to her getting a light nod from her before they both went back to the bar floor.

Getting a better look around her, Seiko saw that there was a large amount of shinobi there as well as several children that drank some different kinds of juice. The bar had stools and a Naruto serving drinks while there was a small kitchen attached to it that had another cooking and then another that delivered the plates to the tables that were strewn about the large floor. She smiled upon seeing the children laughing and drinking their drinks as the Naruto that gave them the drinks done small tricks to amuse them.

"The people sought places like this. A place where they could be with friends while drinking, where you could get over the depression of reality, or maybe forget about reality and think of the future. The seventh heaven, that's my place." Naruto said with a light wink at her causing her to shake her head at his antics. "If you want, you can work here, I don't mind. The more the merrier." Naruto told her.

"I might take you up on that. I would need some help though." She told him.

"That goes without saying. Don't take it the wrong way, but you look more like a soldier than someone that would want to serve others in a bar. But if you would really like to I could teach you how to do something." Naruto told her getting a nod in return.

"thanks, and I know what you mean, I would normally want to fight but I think I should take things a bit slower, if I fight then It happens no harm done, If I don't then I have a place to work and get paid." She said to him getting a nod.

"True, I figure I could let you keep what you get from the some of the customers, but I would still need some to get supplies, shouldn't take much though. If you work one part while my clones work the others than I should have enough that I won't have to take any from you." Naruto told her getting a nod of understanding from her.

"I understand that Naruto, if you need the money for the bar, don't hesitate to ask, I don't mind helping, where I work." She told him getting a smile from the blond.

**ZZ**

Naruto was thankful that Seiko had decided to help out at seventh heaven lately. With Kakashi only giving them one mission a day and barely even training them at all, while being three hours late every day. He had more time to spend around the bar and left Seiko to work as the waitress, not minding that she worked in her usual clothes as he didn't have a dress code for the business, nor did he care about it. Some of his regular customers were slightly surprised to see a new girl working for him after knowing that only he worked there since no one would want to work with him, fearing that he was a demon and such.

Seiko on the other hand, didn't care even after learning about it, she just shrugged it off and told him that he was still a man that gave her a job and place to live, nothing would change that. She started to become rather fond of Fenrir as well, having placed Lionhart inside the holsters as well, seeing as Naruto kept the first blade with him at almost all times, as well as an odd looking device that looked like a set of keys.

Knowing full well that what he kept on his belt was not actually keys at all, as she knew of cars and other vehicles form her own world that she used to be in. she guessed that it was still linked to Fenrir in some way and form, though she just couldn't figure it out truth be told.

While he worked at the bar he let her have fun as long as it wasn't too busy, or when she wanted to work. Usually he let her go grab the things that were needed to stock the bar, since he felt that Fenrir was safe with the woman, knowing that she wouldn't be able to steal it or wouldn't try in the slightest to do so even if she could.

When the bar was closed or they both left the bar in the attendance of clones, the two went to the basement and had an actual fun time sparing against the other, as Seiko found out that she could as well do his flying thing that he kept pulling when he fought her. She found out by accident when she tried to keep up with him in the air as he used it to get away from her while teasing her about it until she hit him with her sword suddenly causing him to backflip in the air because of it.

**ZZ**

What most never noticed though, during the academy, when people gossiped about Sasuke taking a liking to the girls with longer hair, none actually knew that it was actually Naruto they were talking about since a girl had asked him one time about what type of girl he would like. He told her simply that he liked longer haired girls, as well as those that actually knew how to fight rather than spent all their time looking pretty. What he didn't tell the girl was that he liked darker hair color, ones that could be associated with dark red, or the color of the night more than bright colors, even though he was a blonde himself.

So when he saw Seiko, he actually admired that she actually looked cute to him with her long brown hair rather than looking like a manicured girl that didn't even know how to fight like most of the girls in his class. The only ones that he felt actually knew could fight more than slapping their opponents were the Hyuuga, and a girl called Ami, a girl that was a bully until Naruto helped her out from being ganged up on by her so called friends.

After he helped her out the two actually became fairly good friends, and he had offered her a job at the Seventh heaven when her team had failed the exam that was taken after the first one that allowed them to take the real test to test if they had what it truly takes to be a gennin. When Ami saw Seiko working at the bar with a smile on her face as she figured that it was best to work with a smile, Ami was slightly surprised, having never seen her before, though Naruto had told her that he hired someone to work there before she did.

The interesting part about the two though, was that they got along perfectly, neither actually trying to boss the other around and separated their work louds evenly between the two of them so that when Ami worked the stove Seiko was at the bar, and vice versa. Naruto had a light laugh as he saw this the first time, and some of the customers commented that he was building a women work bar causing him to shake his head while Ami blushed at that. Seiko rolled her eyes with a shake of her head as she heard it was well, not really bothered by it as she knew that it was not the case for him or her.

**ZZ**

Seiko and Naruto had grown rather close over the weeks that she worked and lived with him, not close enough to be considered more than friends but they liked to think of the other as their best friend that they could trust with anything. Seiko usually walked around when not working without her coat or boots on, leaving her in her skirt and white tank top, giving her the relaxed air that came from not worrying about things.

When Naruto was there, she usually sat with him in his room while reading some of the books that he had in there while he worked on the papers or other things that required his attention, otherwise he sat with her and let her lean on him or lay with her head in his lap not minding it really. He rather liked her using him as a pillow, while she read. She was rather happy on the inside that he never bothered to tell her to move when she started to lean on him.

When she accidently started to lean on him the first time, Naruto simply looked at her oddly before he went back to what he was doing before. When she fell the rest of the way and landed with the back of her head in his lap, she immediately shot up know noticing that she was leaning so caught up in her book that she didn't notice before.

When she started to apologize, Naruto smiled at her and chuckled telling her it was fine and not to worry about it since she didn't bother him with it. Indirectly saying that he didn't care if she did. Through this she never blushed or really changed her expression, only worried that he may have taken offence to it though she relaxed a bit when she heard him say he had no problem with her head on him.

She most likely would have read in her own room however, she didn't have a couch like Naruto did so she just read where she got the book, since he had a few that she wanted to read, never minding her in his room at all, when he was on mission he even invited her to sleep in his room if she wanted to since she enjoyed the books so much and spent more time on the couch rather than in her own room.

**ZZ**

When Seiko went to get the supplies, Ami was always wondering why she was tossed something from Naruto before walking into the basement and coming back with boxes of things after a little while. Not once had she ever gone to the basement herself, since it was usually locked and only Naruto and Seiko could unlock it, both having a key to it. When she knew she left she heard a strange sound to go with it and heard it once more when she came back, always confused by it, as she knew that nothing around the village could make that sound.

The customers were so used to it, that they barely even noticed it anymore. Aside from the ones that knew that he had something inside the basement and used it to get things faster than normal, they all guess it was something that helped out with the stove or water.

**ZZ**

As he sat on the couch with Seiko laying on him, Naruto heard a knocking before Ami got it and brought a message up to him causing him to sigh as he read it.

"Seiko, I have to go, got a mission. Take care of the place while I'm out for me." He told her getting a nod from the woman as she sat up letting him get up before she fell back down, not minding that he was no longer there as she kept reading the book.

"I didn't know you two were together." Ami commented to the woman that lay on Naruto's couch.

"We aren't, he just doesn't mind me laying on him like that. Besides, he lets me stay in here when he isn't here." she told the younger female without looking away from her book. "When I accidently fell on him he told me it was fine and that I didn't bother him at all with it, so I just let it happen, and when it does, instead of worrying about it anymore, I just keep reading."

"Well, you two seem to look like your together a lot, considering you live together, you have a key to the basement as well as Naruto, you spend most of your time in his room, even when he isn't here." Ami tried to tease her coworker.

"I guess some would see it that way." She spoke utterly unaffected by the teasing, not fully caring how others saw her relationship with Naruto. "We are best friends and he lets me grab the supplies so that's why I have a key to the basement, I am also a soldier like him, my sword is in the basement as well. If others see the fact that we like to spend time together as something more, I won't bother to correct them, since we both know what is actually going on and they don't." she told her simply not once looking away from her book.

"I can see your point. But don't you like him a bit more than a friend?"

"Don't know, haven't had much luck with any kind of relationship ever. When I was inducted into seed, the group I used to work for, one of my classmates gave me this scar. I gave him an opposite one to match, though." She told Ami as she shown her the slash scar on her face.

"Vengeful much?"

"Not really, they say payback is a bitch, well it just so happens, I am that bitch." Seiko said without a blink of her eyes or any hesitation in her voice when she said that.

**ZZ**

"Yo old man, what you need me for?" Naruto asked as he entered the office to see that the rest of his team had already been in there.

"You baka, show some respect." Sakura called out at him.

"Girly, you have nothing on my housemate. She can actually hit me, unlike you. When I call him the old man, it is the plain and simple truth, besides in case you didn't know, I told the fire lord, and even the wind lord, when he was here one time, quite plainly, to kiss my ass when they offered me something I didn't want."

"That's actually true, he did tell them both that, my advisers never have learned from that lesson though." The kage told them with a straight face.

"So what is the mission?" Naruto asked him.

"well, team 8 took a mission that was miss ranked and need back up, normally I would send a team of Jounin, or at least chunnin, but with a capable ninja on your team aside from Kakashi, I thought you might like this mission to help out." The kage told him getting a nod, while Sasuke looked smug.

"Heh, I told you I am better than you dobe."

"Oh sorry, I was talking about Naruto, he actually beat Kakashi while you couldn't. The mission, Naruto, was to spy on a group of bandits, however, they found that the camp is enslavement for women. You will be taking the mission and helping the team out." The kage told him getting nods from them before they were informed to gather at the gates in half an hour.


	3. Chapter 3

**Final fantasy 8 world I agree, to you on that one, but since Naruto has had time to look around the forgotten city under Konoha and he is the only one that knows its down there, he came across something that let him know of all the different types of creatures there was a long time ago. If that doesn't sit with you, he found a monster encyclopedia and saw a lion bird unicorn thing that was called a griever. It does kind of look like a lion head but it looks like the mane is larger and longer than it should be giving note to some type of wings to an extent.**

**I am actually kind of surprised by the amount of genderbent, and good looking art, that both squall and cloud both have along with several others such as the devil may cry people, but surprised that there are no other writers that have done them, I have seen others of Naruto that have been swapped, but not many if any of other things. I have one that has dante and squall both swapped in it, though some of you may not like it as much, the devil angel summoner, only has two chapters and actually don't know exactly where to go with it at the moment.**

* * *

As the group traveled on to the destination that Kurenai and her team was at, Sasuke and Sakura kept trying to take the sword from his back only to keep failing no matter what they did.

"So Kakashi…"

"YOU BAKA, SHOW RESPECT AND ADRESS HIM AS SENSEI!" Sakura screamed out.

"What can you tell me about this mission and team 8's sensei?" Naruto asked completely ignoring the screaming girl.

"Well, the mission was supposed to be just another routine mission, spy on the bandits learn what they are up to and report back. Kurenai is what you call a genjutsu mistress, her primary skill is illusions, though she knows other things she focuses on the genjutsu aspect of being a ninja. Unlike you or myself, who focus on the other two, myself as nin and you as ken and tai put together." Kakashi told him casually as they jumped from tree to tree.

"So basically she makes you see things rather than actually attacking you, and when she is caught by a faster stronger opponent, she is screwed since she has no other actual skills that could save her." Naruto summed it up.

"That is one way to put it, but that is how we all are in truth. If someone were able to catch me and they were faster and stronger, I would be in the same bout unless they were less experienced than myself."

"Right. We're here." Naruto said as he spotted a small fire in the distance as they started to slow before he jumped to the clearing that was with the fire.

"Kurenai, we are the back up for your team." Kakashi told her getting her to raise an eyebrow at that.

"I thought Hokage Sama would send more Jounin not gennin." She told him truthfully.

"So did I, but he felt that at least two of us were more than capable of doing this." Kakashi told her.

"So which is the other, one I assume is you."

"True, he says its Naruto, since he beat me when we were testing."

"Sword boy?"

"Naruto not sword boy bandage." Naruto spoke to her getting her attention as well as making a jab at her attire that actually did look like bandages wrapped around her.

"I am not into bondage." She growled out.

"I said bandage, not bondage, but I will file that down for future reference. Now what are we dealing with?" he asked plainly causing her to raise an eyebrow at that.

"The bandits are not only bandits, they have missing Nin in there group, as well as women enslavement, this is basically a sex camp and we were nearly detected."

"So where is it?" he casually asked her with a blank look on his face as he looked at her.

"What do you think you can do against a camp of bandits and several missing Nin dobe, you were the dead last out of all of us." Kiba asked him haughtily.

"I plan to obviously walk right in and ask directions to the women so that I may free them, to which they no doubt would give them to me with no fight, or hesitation. Why? You have a better plan?" Naruto told him sarcastically.

"Kiba, watch yourself, he is the back up, he can very well leave us here to die if you aren't nice to him. He would be under no punishment either since those that do not behave to help are under scrutiny. The camp is almost a mile away from here to the north. We were originally going to follow what plan the reinforcements made when they got here and do it the next day so that they could rest." She told them getting nods.

"Naruto, scout the camp, be careful not to be seen while you're at it." Kakashi told him getting a nod as he disappeared from their sights.

"Why would you give him that job, he will only fail it?" Kiba said getting a raised eyebrow from Kakashi and Kurenai.

"Are you telling me that a gennin, one that has escaped any and all Anbu level shinobi, hidden from Jounin and said Anbu, cant complete a mission that I give him that suits his abilities?" Kakashi asked him with a serious look on his face causing Kiba to immediately become silent and look down at the ground.

"So tell me this skills you're gennin have Kakashi." Kurenai told him.

"Well we have the rookie of the year, a fan girl, and finally Naruto." He spoke as if that explained everything to her.

**ZZ**

As he moved throughout the camp, Naruto looked around for any sights that are dangerous or week. He noticed that the women were all in a single large cage, signifying that the bandits had been there for a while now. The missing nin that Kurenai had spoken of were in a tent in the middle of the camp while talking about the things that they would do to the woman that had escaped them, most likely talking about her.

Seeing enough of what he camp looked like Naruto started to return to the other ninja, while still remaining unseen until he made himself known by them.

**ZZ**

"Kakashi sensei, why do we have to put up with that baka anyway? Sasuke kun is so much better than he is anyway." Sakura said to him getting a glare from Naruto as he heard this.

"Because, Sakura, the Hokage told us to and he is my student." Kakashi told her while reading his book.

"How can you talk like that to a fellow ninja Haruno?" Kurenai asked with a narrow eye at her.

"He is useless. He doesn't know what it is to be a ninja, he always slows us down and gets in Sasuke Kun's way." She told the sensei getting a raised eyebrow from her at the apparent stupidity of the girl.

"And how does he slow you down?"

"He gets in our way, tries to take the spotlight of Sasuke Kun. That is reason enough. He tries to act cool yet he never is."

"You do know that I own the most visited bar/restaurant combo in Konoha and only have two other people that work with me, right? You do know that this bar is frequented by ninja, children the kage, the heads of clans and several different civilians, right?" Naruto's voice called out as he appeared behind Sakura causing her to jump in fright. "As well as the fact that I scared you and caused you to jump right now?"

"You baka, you don't own anything like that." She screamed out at him.

"Actually, Haruno, he does, has ever since he was in the academy, I go there I with some of my friends. He doesn't turn people away simply because they are not liked. His bar is a true haven for others." Kurenai told her with a glare at dissing her favorite bar and its owner. "So Naruto, what did you find out, aside from my initial surveillance?" she asked him as she looked at him.

"There are several mission Nin, the women are all held in a cage near the center of camp, this indicates that they have been here for at least several months and don't plan to move around that much or at all. The cage is large and heavy looking with the steel bars. There are enough bandits to lay siege to the small town near here. Most however, can't even use what they know from the looks of them but I would still advice to be cautious around them just in case they do know." Naruto informed her getting a nod.

"We attack tomorrow when we are all rested up, Naruto you attack the main gate and give us the signal, the rest of us will be spread around the camp waiting." Kakashi told him getting a nod.

**ZZ**

The next morning, Naruto crouched in a tree, while he waited for the others to gather in position for their own jobs.

**ZZ**

"Why did you give the baka that job sensei, he will only screw up." Sakura commented getting a sigh from him.

"He was given that job because he is the most likely aside from Kakashi, to live through it and still be able to fight. If you like we could switch you with Naruto." Kurenai told her causing the girl to immediately become silent.

**ZZ**

"Were ready Naruto, go ahead." He heard Kurenai speak over the radio attached to his turtle neck.

"Roger, get ready." He spoke back as he jumped down to the road.

Walking calmly up to them, a smile on his face.

"What do you want kid?" one of them gruffly spoke to him with a glare.

"Ah, could you direct me to the closest village, I got lost and wandered away from my caravan." Naruto spoke to them looking sheepish as the two men smirked at him.

"Then they won't care if you die…" the man spoke as they suddenly found themselves cut in half by Naruto.

"Oh right, I forgot to mention that they are waiting for me, sorry." Naruto said before he looked on at the growing mob of bandits with a glare on his face as he remembered what they had done.

**ZZ**

"How will we know the signal sensei?" Shino asked Kurenai as they didn't know.

"Oh, if I know Naruto like I think I do, we can't miss it." She said with a light smile on her face.

Suddenly they saw a massive wave of blue energy cut right down the camp evenly.

"Yep, can't miss it." She said before they started to go.

**ZZ**

"Come on boys, can't you take down a simple gennin?" Naruto mocked at them with a grin on his face while swinging the massive sword in his hand as if it were paper.

"Come on laddies, we can't let this boy beat us, we are the bandits of neroshaki. We will not be beaten so easily." One of the elder men said to the rest causing a wave of war cries to erupt from them.

"My, my, you are all coming for me when I only have a single sword and am all alone, I feel honored." Naruto said to them with a smile on his face taunting them even more.

"You will die here boy." The eldest one spoke out as he charged at him.

Grinning Naruto brought the first blade above his head as it started to glow with a blue fire running along the edge, "come then, meet me head on, FLASH WAVE." Naruto spoke before he yelled and brought the blade down releasing a massive wave of the blue fire like energy out at them causing every one of their eyes to widen at the sight of it.

If they looked behind them, they would have noticed that it slashed right down the middle of the camp and slit right through the lock that held the cage shut. The women inside looked slightly shocked that the cage started to slide open after the wave hit it, but not ones to look a gift horse in the mouth, they immediately capitalized on this and bolted out of the cage and across the camp straight into Kurenai and Hinata who had started to go in.

**ZZ**

Shino and Kiba were working in tandem as they moved through, taking care of any bandits that were close to them or going to where their sensei and other teammate were.

Sasuke had left Sakura behind and headed at the missing Nin, who happened to be heading to the most dangerous one that was there, oddly enough, they saw this person as Naruto himself since he didn't move an inch after releasing that wave aside from slicing up the bandits that came at him. Sakura yards behind Sasuke as she ran after him, screaming for him to slow down and wait for her to catch up.

Kakashi was near Naruto while he took care of any stragglers that the bandits had in their group. He saw the missing Nin near and about to use jutsu against the teen before he could reach them to stop them or help Naruto, being held up as he killed the bandits.

**ZZ**

"What's this, a child attacking our camp? The foolishness." One of the two missing Nin spoke as he glared at Naruto.

"Heh, we should just get this over with and kill him brother." The other spoke.

"Hmm, look, small fry." Naruto spoke casually as he grinned at them causing them to grow angered at him and the comment.

"What the hell you fucking little shit?"

"Sorry, I don't speak lunatic. But I have a teammate that can, if you wait a bit you can get him to translate for you." Naruto told them casually, not bothered in the slightest by the waves of anger flying from them.

"You little shit… YOU WILL DIE. EARTH STYLE: EARTH DRAGON JUTSU." The first of the two spoke as he sent a dragon of earth at him.

"Oh, did I make you angry?" Naruto asked calmly to them. Kakashi's eyes widened as he saw Naruto swing up with the blade that he held in front of him, slicing the dragon in half straight down the middle, sending it on either side of him letting it hit the bandits that were trying to attack him Fron behind.

"Oh wait, I think you missed me."

"You little fuck, you hit our followers."

"No it didn't. You did, it was your dragon not mine." Naruto told them with a shrug nearly causing Kakashi to laugh at them.

"You made it hit them you little shit." The second one yelled at him.

"Well, if you hadn't tried to hit me with it then it wouldn't have it them either." Naruto spoke before he saw Kakashi come up behind one of them. "But I think now should be the time to end it." Naruto spoke to them before he sped forward, pushing off the ground with tremendous force as he sailed forward just as Kakashi stabbed the first in the neck.

"Good work Naruto, you lived."

"Yeah, nothing much to it, they were weak." He told the elder ninja.

"Dobe, you took my kill."

"nope." Was all Naruto said to him causing him to face fault as he ran at Naruto.

"You baka stop trying to be cooler than Sasuke Kun, you are nothing compared to him." Sakura screeched as she finally caught up.

Looking slightly behind her, Naruto rose an eyebrow before he threw his sword impaling right next to her ear with deadly precision.

"YOU BAKA, ARE YOU TRYING TO KILL ME?" Sakura screamed at him.

"Look behind you Sakura." Was all Kakashi had to say before she paled at the sight of a bandit with the large sword sticking him to a post right behind her.

"No thanks required ungrateful brat." Naruto told her as he pulled the sword out and swung it around himself to get the blood off it.

**ZZ**

After they were all done, Naruto sat on a branch above Kurenai as she stood at their camp looking over the females that were saved. Sakura was still shaken by the fact that Naruto threw his sword at her, in her mind trying to kill her, while Sasuke glared at the spot he thought Naruto was in, seeing as the teen jumped into the trees before they got to the camp.

"Are you all aright?" Kurenai asked the women getting light nods from them.

"Yes, we are unharmed to say the least." One spoke to her.

"At least you aren't injured, do you all live in the town near here?"

"Most of us, some were caught before they settled the camp here." the same one spoke.

"If you like we can give you a place in Konoha, unless you want to return to where you are from." Naruto suddenly spoke up causing several to gasp at that.

"Relax ladies, I have someone that I somewhat like already and I don't fierce myself on others, you have nothing to fear from me." He told them as he saw their scared looks. Thinking of his bar and the brown haired woman that helped run it.

"He is right though, if you like to we can take you with us back to Konoha." Kurenai told them agreeing with Naruto.

"Would we be accepted there though?"

"If not, you can work for me at my bar. It's a nice place, don't need to worry about being ordered around or taken advantage of." He told them.

"That part is right as well. From what I know he only has two other girls working for him and one is sort of like the co-owner, the other is a friend of his. He doesn't care who you are as long as you will work and have a good time while doing it." She told them.

"Alright, we will go with you, we appreciate the assistance, sir." The one that spoke bowed to him getting him to laugh.

"no need to bow, we are co-workers, my other two workers will be more experienced than you and you may feel like you are only slowing them down, but don't worry you will get better as time goes." He told them as he dropped down next to Kurenai.

"Let's go back then, shall we?" Kurenai asked them getting nods from the girls and the two teams. All but what seemed to be three or four girls were from the village that was close so they all went back to the village to be with their friends and family while the remained ones followed them.

**ZZ**

"Yo. We have some guests you two." Naruto told the two gate guards that sat there looking at him.

"Go on then Naruto. The Hokage wanted you guys when you came back anyway."

"Kotetsu, could you take them to the bar and tell Seiko that they are prospective workers for me?" Naruto asked the other guard getting a shrug as he had nothing better to do than agree so he gestured for them to follow before he started to head to the Seventh heaven.

**ZZ**

"Hey old man." Naruto spoke as he opened the door, causing Sakura to glare at him but keep her mouth shut.

"Hello Naruto. I see you made it back fine. Anything I should know of?"

"New workers for Seventh heaven." Naruto told him.

"Girls from the bandit camp I take it?"

"Yeah, a few were not from around here and wanted to come with us, so I gave them a job to help them start out here. Besides, Seiko chan likes her time off." Naruto told him getting a nod as he knew that as well, having seen her laying on him before.

"How is she these days anyway? I haven't been able to go see the bar in a while."

"Still loves to read, train and relax, she is pretty much the second owner now anyways since she lives with me there."

"Yeah, I know. Now on to the mission…" the Hokage started before the door opened and walked in three people.

"Since this pertains to Sasuke Sama we felt it was prudent that we be present." Danzo spoke.

"You are not needed civilian." Naruto spoke to him causing the man to glare with his lone eye at Naruto.

"We wish him to be here."

"Fuck off, the council has no say or presence in this _mission_." Naruto spoke coldly to them.

"We are the elders of the village brat we can…" Koharu started to say.

"Actually, you don't get to be here if you want to, only when I call you. So good day, this is a mission still and you are interrupting." The kage told them causing them to frown and glare at Naruto for pointing out that it was a mission.

"Now why don't you tell me the details." The kage asked after they left the room.

Telling him of what happened and how it went down, Naruto and the rest were released and let go on their way home.

**ZZ**

Entering the bar, Naruto was on the receiving end of an annoyed Ami and a slightly amused looking Seiko.

"Well Naruto, I see you agreed to more workers." She told him.

"Yeah, you like to relax and read, this way you can help when you want and relax otherwise. We would just need to cover for them when they are starting so they can learn how to do everything." Naruto told Seiko getting a nod from her as she understood what he meant.

"True, alright." She spoke as she nodded.


	4. training and history

Spending more time around the bar over the course of the next couple of weeks, Naruto found that the women that he had hired now, made the bar even more lively than it was before as they all loved the children and the fact that they were not actually expected to stick with only one aspect of the job as they kept switching around.

One day however, Naruto was with Seiko as she wanted to see what he did for training with the others. Oddly enough, the other teams had decided to show up and train with them as well, each sensei knowing that he was most likely the most skilled gennin in Konoha at all.

Looking around at them, Naruto felt his eye twitching as he noticed that Ino and Sakura were arguing over Sasuke, Lee was going on and on about training, something that he actually didn't mind that much, Kiba and Sasuke trying to hit on Seiko who looked impassive not caring about anything that they said to her, Shino was one of the only three that were silent, the others were Shikamaru and Neji. Neji looked like he was nearing his fate speech, while Shikamaru was looking at the skies as Choji ate.

"Naruto, allow me." Seiko chimed in getting a slight nod from Naruto, who actually wanted to see what she would do to them. Having felt her strength first hand Naruto knew for a fact that she could whip anyone into shape had she wanted to.

"ALRIGHT YOU MAGGOTS, GET IN LINE AND SHUT THE FUCK UP." She yelled out causing nearly everyone there to scramble into a line, oddly enough even the Jounin as they were all scared that woman could actually yell that loud, seriously it even scared Gai, and he was the loudest there, though some would now argue that Naruto's girlfriend, even if it wasn't that far, was louder by far.

"Interesting Seiko." Naruto commented, the only one unaffected by her shout.

"Thanks, Naruto." she said as she looked back at him, being directly in front of Naruto when she yelled. "LISTEN UP, YOU ARE SOLDIERS, NOT TRUE SOLDIERS BUT STILL SOLDIERS, YOU'RE 10 AND 1 TO THE NEXT VILLAGE. YOU THINK THAT YOU CAN PASS THE TRIALS OF THIS VILLAGE WITH YOUR LACK SHIT ATTITUDE, I DON'T THINK SO. GET YOUR ASSES IN GEAR, DROP AND WORK OUT, CLIMB THE FUCKING TREE LIKE YOUR LIFE DEPENDED ON IT, BECAUSE WHEN WE ARE DONE, IT WILL HAVE CERTAIN FUKCING-LY FELT LIKE IT DID. WHEN A NINJA INFILTRATES TIS VILLAGE, WHAT WOULD YOU DO, INVITE THEM TO TEA AND CRUMPETS, HELL NO YOU LAZY SACKS OF BONES, YOU KILL THEM, CAPTURE THEM, MAKE THEM RUN AND REDESIGN THE SECURITY. WHAT I SEE NOW IS NOT WORTH THE SHIT THAT I HAVE SEEN, WHAT SOME OF THE PAST NINJA HERE HAVE DONE, WHAT WOULD YOUR FOURTH Hokage SAY IF HE SAW THE WAY YOU ARE ACTING, WHAT WOULD THE FIRST OR SECOND SAY HAD THEY STILL BEEN ALIVE TO THIS DAY AND SAW YOUR LACK OF SHIT TO HELP THIS VILLAGE. THEY WOULD BE DEVASTATED AND BEAT THE FUCK OUT OF EVERY LAST ONE OF YOU. NO ONE CARES IF YOU HAVE A CRUSH; NOONE CARES IF YOU'RE LAZY, HUNGRY, ARROGANT, STUBBORN, PICKY, AND BOSSY. NO ONE GIVES A DAMN, YOU ARE NINJA, ACT LIKE THEM, BE LIKE THEM, BE MYSTERIOUS LIKE NINJA BE DANGEROUS, BE TRUE TO THE LEADER OF YOUR ORDER. SURE YOU MAY HAVE SOME SKILLS, YOU MAY HAVE BEEN SELECTED TO BE AN IMPORTANT PERSONS GUARD, ONCE YOU STEP FOOT INSIDE THIS VILLAGE ALL THAT IS WORTH SHIT NOW. WHAT MATTERS NOW, GETTING STRONGER SO THAT YOU CAN PROTECT THOSE THAT YOU CARE FOR, THIS VILLAGE, YOUR LEADER? HELL, WHEN THE KYUUBI ATTACKED THIS VILLAGE, WHAT DID YOU FUCKERS DO TO SAVE THE POPULATION? NOTHING, YOU INSTEAD MADE A FUCKING MISTAKE AND ATTACKED THE BEAST, A CREATURE MADE OF CHAKRA, THE ENERGY YOU ALL HAVE, SOMETHING THAT YOU USED TO ATTACK IT, ONLY MAKING IT STRONGER AS IT ABSORBED IT. YOU WERE BEING CRUSHED UNDER IT UNTIL THE Hokage SAVED YOUR ASSES AND BEAT IT FOR YOU. WHAT YOU DUMB SHITS SOULD HAVE DONE, PROTECT THE CITIZENS, GET THEM OUT OF THE VILLAGE, YOU VAN REBUILD THE VILLAGE BUT YOU CANT REBUILD THE CITIZEN THAT GETS CRUSHED BY A FUCKING FOX." She yelled out, behind her Naruto Was holding back from laughing as he saw their faces.

"WHY ISNT Naruto BAKA OVER HERE TOO?" Sakura screamed at her.

"HE KNOWS WHAT THIS IS ABOUT, YOUR SENSIE ASKED HIM TO TEACH YOU, TO GET YOU IN SHAPE. UNLIKE YOU LAZY FUCKS, HE KNOWS WHAT HE IS DOING, HE IS ABLE TO SLAP AROUND A JOUNIN WITH EASE AS HE DID TO THE ONE EYED PERVERT FUCKER THERE, oh and Kakashi, put the book away, or I will destroy every last one that is in this village and nations." She finished with a sickly sweet tone of voice as a giant lion head appeared behind her to their shock and utter horror as they each saw something different in its mouth. Kakashi just happened to look up from the book when she spoke that, causing him to bear full witness as it ate his precious books. Gai and Lee saw it chewing on their spandex and a large tablet with the teachings of YOUTH on it. Kurenai wasn't so badly affected by it; in fact she was only partially affected as she saw the things that she hated inside its mouth with only one thing that she actually liked there as well.

"You know, she is actually right on that part, aside from the fact that I only was able to since he didn't think a gennin straight from the academy could hold this thing and swat people as if they were flies." Naruto spoke as he moved and stood next to Seiko.

"Yeah right dobe, you can't do anything." Ino Sakura and Sasuke all spoke at the same time.

"Seiko, would you be a dear and help them learn the ways that they are missing." Naruto spoke calmly, way too calmly for them as it started to scare the shit out of them all, knowing that he would normally blow when people tried to degrade him at all.

"Of course, love to Hun." She added the last part slightly as a joke going off of being called dear by him. She had somehow kept the case that she had brought with her hidden until now as she suddenly shot off at them and started slamming it against them.

"When you can stop her attack, you will have enough skill to actually take me on. I am the only one that has seen her fight, has fought her, and has beaten her here. Otherwise, you are worthless as a ninja, only good to this village as fodder for war. This village may promote teamwork; I promote working to better yourself and others so that you never get killed by a weak attack like the ones she is using right now." Naruto spoke to them all as Seiko continued to slap them all around at high speeds.

**ZZ**

After several hours of slapping the gennin around with the case of Lionhart, Naruto and Seiko decided to head back to the bar and relax. Seiko laying on him once again and nearly falling asleep as she was actually very comfortable compared to when he wasn't there with her. She didn't care that his hand was lightly going through her hair or that she started to doze off after a while, placing the book that she had on her chest as she closed her eyes.

"Say, Seiko, how exactly did you get here anyway, that you can remember I mean?" Naruto asked suddenly causing her to wake slightly, not enough for her to actually open her eyes or move though.

"Well, I guess you could say that I beat the witch that was controlling my world and was sent here." she told him vaguely, though she got the feeling that he was wanting for than just that. Sighing to herself lightly, Seiko started to recount the things that she had done during the time she was a seed, while she herself seemed to go into a trance of remembrance slightly.

**ZZ**

_It all started when I was an orphan, though I never remembered after I left, it seemed that myself and the others had found what one would call a GF or guardian force. They have a side effect of their power, while they will aide you the side effect causes one to start to lose their memory, its gradual and can be reversed if you stop using one. The more you use them and the more you have, the faster and stronger the loss._

_I had several companions to go with me on this journey that I was forced to go on. Five of the six were from the orphanage that I grew up in, two went to a different garden, a base and school for the seed candidates, it was later that we found these gardens were actually mobile housing for a long since dead nations called the Centra. The two that went to two different gardens, one transferred to mine while we met up with and got the other because of a mission that we were embarked on._

_First there was Quistis, a teacher and friend, she was a seed and teacher before I became a seed myself, but she was demoted on her own free will to join me and Zell another friend that was with us. She used a single whip, to great extent I might add. While many thought that whips were unable to be used in close combat quarters, she actually proved them wrong with how well she controlled that thing. We started to nickname her the Dom queen, as a joke._

_Next up, Zell, the first to actually be part of my team and under my command, a friendly guy in truth. He was a fist fighter that was actually very energetic, he had a tattoo on the left side of his face, like a dragon slightly if one looked close enough. Some thought that when going against soldiers with guns he would be dead weight. Heh, they learned the hard way to never underestimate anyone from my group. He was more popularly termed as the king of boxing._

_Selphie, a strange girl that used a tri nunchuk as her weapon of choice, instead of only having a chain link in between two pieces it was three with a chain link on both ends of the middle part, giving her a rather long range to slap people with it. She was like the comedy of the group, always looking for a fun time and trying to get everyone to laugh and smile at the things that she did. I remember the one time that she set up a band for me and a girl that became like a sister to me, just so that we could relax and get our minds off the things that were happening around us for a moment. The rocking diva, as our sharpshooter called her._

_Next up, a girl that was not truly part of the group until she tried to help us kill the witch, Rinoa heartily, a girl that was actually the daughter of a general of the Galbadian army, a land that was somewhat opposed to mine. She was almost never seen without her faithful companion, her dog Angelo. He was a rather loveable Saint Bernard, always ready to help when he could. Rinoa was a very emotional girl that loved me like a big sister, wanting to copy my ring so that she could match me slightly. She had times that she was only following her gut; these times saved us or even got us into all kinds of trouble, though we usually had fun while doing it to our surprise. The sassy princess, a fun little title that we gave her after some time, she liked it better than the emotional witch, that's for sure. _

_The last to join us, Irvine, a sharpshooter that was very much in love with Selphie, Heh, he was so dedicated to her that he never even thought of looking at anyone or touching anyone that was not her, hell the guy was so into her that he tried to get her to stop using the power of the GF, something that he personally never used himself. He may have been a sharpshooter, but when we were tasked to kill the sorceress using him as the shooter, he froze, never having actually killed anyone before or trying to before that day. While he loved Selphie, he respected her choices and supported her no matter what, even when she wanted to be left alone, he was like a brother to the rest of the girls in the group. The love shooter, a term coined by Selphie after she accepted him._

_And finally, myself, a young woman only in my 17__th__ year of life. I was the only gun blade expert in the garden, a profession that Cid, the headmaster, had wanted so badly for a while now. The scar that I have across my nose, which was given to me by my rival, one Seifer Almasy. During one of our training spars we got a bit carried away and, seeing as when he asked me out I always refused, he was quite upset over it and slashed me across the face, though I gave a matching on in return. In truth I let him down fairly easy, well easy considering what I normally did to them, I simply told him that he wasn't my type and I wasn't interested in dating right now. Something that he didn't take kindly to, though in retrospect I probably should have kicked him like I normally would. Hmm, maybe then he wouldn't have ran off and joined Edea the sorceress. Well that aside, I was one of the 'normal' members of the group, we were all a bit odd in a way, mine was just less notable. Personally I don't see how everyone could have missed it actually, I mean seriously how often you see a woman that is so professional that she could run for being president at the age of 15, and I never saw that many including myself to be honest. Hell I didn't even care that many saw me as a cold jerk, at the time I was actually that, the caring part of me buried so deep that I had nearly forgotten what it was until it resurfaced when I had to save Rinoa several times. The death diva, a name given to me by many of my enemies as well as several allies. I was so skilled with the gun blade that I used that there was nearly no one that could stand against me without dying, especially my enemies. The monsters that we fought were sourly outclassed by myself and my friends._

_We ventured all around the world, meeting different types of people, gaining far more powerful GF's along the way. After Irvine shot at the witch, we eventually found out that she was actually Edea, the headmaster's wife that was possessed by the time witch Ultemecia. This shocked us all as we started to remember the times that we spent at 'her' orphanage and thus making us remember who and where we came from. She was a gentle soul that cared for life, all life in fact. She started to orphanage after she found out that she couldn't have any children of her own, so she thought of all of us as her children, it made her so happy that we thought of her as either our mother or elder sister, a couple of us termed her as our aunt though, she never minded about it, being an only child and losing her parents before she met Cid made her happy that she had a family now._

_The next witch, while still Ultemecia, was actually Rinoa, who was possessed by her when we went to the lunar base, a prison for the once ruler of the Esthar nation, Adel. When she freed her, Ultemecia took her body over as well before stopping the time flow and going back to the past. _

_Now Ultemecia was a sorceress from the future, and had come back in time to increase her own power. Her power increased with each possession as she took the sorceress's power as well that she possessed. It was not a pretty sight; she forced her victims to awaken their power, even when others thought that they didn't have any, causing them to be seen as a threat by the Esthar nation. When Rinoa and myself came back down to the planet after finding the legendary, lost spaceship Ragnarok, the Esthar emissaries forced her to go with them by telling her a crock that she was a danger to the world and needed to be sealed. Naturally that did not sit well with me, so I stormed the place and crashed the party to an extent. Cutting the machine in half that was being used to seal her would be termed as crashing the party… right? _

_Well either way, we saved her, went back to the ship, found out that Selphie was flying the damn thing, causing us to slightly panic when we noted that Irvine was behind her and egging her on. It was actually rather funny when the panic wore away to tell the truth. The clouds racing by as we sped around the world, Irvine cheering her on while she whooped in joy. She was the one that normally piloted us around, when she was with us, it was Irvine, when both were in the team, it was Quistis. I shudder to think of who actually droved when she was with us as well._

_After a while, we came across, by chance and learning later, my father, Laguna. He was a bit of a quack to be honest. Terrible with girls, great with guns. He went to a specific bar hotel place that had a singer that played the piano, he loved her but was way too nervous to actually talk to her, sadly I am related to this goof. This woman actually caused his damn leg to cramp when he even thought of talking to her, hell it wasn't until his friends forced him and her to talk that it never reacted._

_I sure hope I got more of my attitude from my mother than him, personally I don't know who she was, I do know for sure that she Is dead though, I think that my mother was actually rain, a woman that he met when he was in a small town called Winhill, though I can't be too sure on that point. His two friends, Kiros and Ward, a pair that were very good friends with Laguna. Kiros was a black man with dreads, he used a set of katar as his weapons of choice while Laguna had a machine gun, ward was a large heavy set guy that held a harpoon for fights, he was rather good with it as well._

_After several months, we were forced to break into a place called lunatic Pandora, a place that I recall Laguna travelling inside when my sister sent our minds to the past so that we could experience what Laguna had done and grow. The place in Laguna's time was actually on its side compared to how we went around in it. It was used as a focal point for something that we called the lunar cry._

_The lunar cry, now that was a sad thing for our world. This event, it happened only once before. Had this event never occurred in the first place, the world would have been a bit more peaceful, with the lunar cry it brought monsters, devastation and ruin to the world. Before lunar cry was used, the world actually had no monsters to speak of, the lunar cry was an event that, like tears, monsters fell from the moon giving it the appearance of the moon being an eye and that it was crying. Now the moon itself was harmless when this happened, however, when it let the monsters drop, it gained the look of an eyeball, the pupil a pitch black as the area that has the color on your eye that was actually blood red from the massive amount of monsters congregating in one area and breaking from the moons gravitational pull._

_This event had now happened only twice, once by the Esthar to wipe a nation clean, and once by the sorceress Ultemecia in Adel's body. She used it to wipe Esthar away or at least try to if it weren't for us. We managed to kill nearly every single monster and defeat the lunar cry by wrecking the lunatic Pandora. This in itself was not easy, we had to fight Seifer, who had wanted to become a seed so badly but due to his personality and the fact that he hated working as a team, he never could achieve. When we came across him, Odin, a GF of extraordinary power, able to kill anything in one strike was killed by him. It shocked us all, but we had managed to defeat him for our plan to go further._

_After the fight, we found that once Odin was killed by him, a new GF, stronger than Odin and not set under the same restrictions, had shown itself. This GF called himself Gilgamesh, unlike Odin, this one could come at any time in a fight, whereas Odin was forced to only come randomly at the start of the fight. _

_We eventually defeated Adel, sent Ultemecia back to her time, though we had to follow her to defeat her. When we did this, she actually managed to go back in time to before Edea was made the witch, something that I was forced to watch myself. After I had defeated her, Rinoa waited for me at the gardens that Edea had made at the orphanage, the place that we made a promise to reunite if ever separated. At first, I could not even focus on her face, a way that we had thought of as to let me come back, however, after realizing that I no longer remembered her face, I resigned myself to the fate that was sitting and waiting for me, to fade away into the past. Rinoa on the other hand seemed to have a different plan for me; she used some of her sorceress power to get me back._

_Edea and Rinoa both confronted me, still having their power from being awakened as sorceresses themselves, asking me what happened and if I had ended it. Sadly I could not say that I did, since I saw Ultemecia die, yes but she did not perish and stay dead, instead she transferred her power to Edea, who was still young at the time. They both, with the help of the power of Adel, gave me a choice, what would I give to fully defeat Ultemecia for good? I was unsure at first until I started to think of my friends and all that they have given for helping me on this journey, I chose to give the only thing that I actually could give, my place in their memories, something that I would cherish and hold dear. After telling them this, Rinoa and Edea both looked sad but understood my choice, they both didn't want to lose me in their memories, I knew it but I did not see any other option at the time. They told me that if I did go through with this, then I would no longer be able to stay in this world, and that they would have to send me to another, I would still live, just not on that world. _

_I told them I knew what I was doing and that I wished that everyone could live a happy life now that Ultemecia was gone. Smiling sadly to me, the two started to cast their magic, when Gaea the spirit of the world below us started to gather energy as well, as if to give a final farewell to me I thought to myself with a small smile. When I got to this new world, I found that my clothes had been repaired and that Lionhart was with me, as well as instructions on how to make my bullets. Not long after, only around ten or twenty minutes, I ran into you, Naruto._

_**ZZ**_

"That's pretty much all that I actually went through to get here. A bit sad at times, fun at others, but I wouldn't change it for the world." Seiko spoke calmly eyes still closed.

"Why? If you could change it then you would have your friends still." Naruto spoke as he stopped moving his hand momentarily.

"Then I would never have met you, and become your friend. Never have known what a mostly normal life was like. While I did enjoy being a seed, I always did want to know what it would be like to be a…" she paused and blushed lightly, hidden as she brought the book to her face now, fully covering the blush on her face. "A real girl and house wife." She finished quietly to herself as she noticed that was actually how she acted with Naruto. Maybe not fully a house wife as she still trained and he did most of the cooking for her, she could do simple things but he was a better cook by far at the moment, she swore to get better than him someday a thing that made Naruto actually laugh at her before he full heartedly agreed with her, seeing no reason that she couldn't be better. While she never actually cleaned anything around the house either, seeing as there was never anything to really clean as well, or actually do now that she thought of it, she at times had, in the back of her mind, thought of herself as his housewife, rather than his housemate and best friends. The thought of it now made her blush up a storm, for the first time in ever she actually had real feelings for some boy that was a couple years younger than her, genuine feelings that she wanted more of to be precise, not that she would actually tell him yet, keeping them hidden until she was sure if he liked her as well in the same way.

* * *

**hope i cleared some things up with this, be mindful that i dont actually know what happens at the end of the game, have it never finished it though. personally know up to the lunatic pandora entrance. i may have changed up the ending a bit, i dont know for sure. this is how i thought that the female version of squall would react in those cases.**


End file.
